1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine which awards a payout, according to a resulting symbol on a wheel which rotates on the premise a game value is bet via a gaming terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
To date, there has been a gaming machine having a big wheel (roulette) which is rotated and stopped, and is visible to a plurality of players playing a game. Based on the resulting symbol on the wheel, the gaming machine awards a payout to a player.
For example, Australian patent No. 2005248935 discloses a gaming machine which rotates and stops a big wheel, awards a payout to the player based on the resulting symbol on the big wheel. This gaming machine further enables additional betting for a bonus feature, and awards an additional payout based on the winning result of the bonus feature.
Further, Australian patent No. 2005299238 discloses a gaming machine which rotates and stops a big wheel, awards a payout to the player based on the resulting symbol on the big wheel. This gaming machine further enables additional betting for a bonus feature, and displays a selection screen on the terminal of the player having placed a bet for the bonus feature upon winning the bonus feature. Then, an additional payout is awarded, based on the selection entered by the player.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,866 discloses a gaming machine including a plurality of player terminals, a processor, and a dealer terminal, in which a manual roulette device is rotated and stopped and the processor directly awards a payout to a player terminal, based on the resulting symbol on the manual roulette device.
However, in the above mentioned traditional gaming machines, the big wheel used in a game and the manual roulette device are rotated manually by an operator and is stopped naturally. Therefore, effects to the game are limited and improvement of the entertainment characteristic has been difficult.
In view of the above problem, the present invention is made, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine capable of achieving a high entertainment characteristic, in a game in which a wheel is rotated and stopped.